Goodbye and Good Luck
by karrenia
Summary: A look at the constant tug-of-war that is the brother and sister relationship between Beka and Rafe Valentine


Disclaimer: Andromeda and the characters of Beka Valentine and any others who appear here or are mentioned belong to Tribune Entertainment and Fireworks Productions; they are not mine. The story references events from the 1st season episode "The Ties that Bind."  
"Goodbye and Good Luck" by Karen

That the two of them never have truly gotten along is no secret, nor is the fact since the death of their father Beka and Rafe have not seen each other or made contact in any meaningful way for the better part of a decade; give or take.

In any case, Rafe was a dreamer, always had been. A dreamer and drifter and schemer. Actually, for a while there when the two had been especially close not a bad schemer and planner; and a good friend if not a good brother.

It had always been an unwritten and unspoken rule that is if rules existed in any given situation and if there were a profitable and a minimal risk to any undertaking; a Valentine would find a way to milk it for all it was worth and turn a neat profit at the same time.

When they had eventually gone their separate ways Beka had wondered off and on how he was getting on but other than not felt obligated to check in on her brother.

Now circumstances have brought her wayward and often problematic brother aboard the Andromeda Ascendant. Beka slammed her fist against the arm rest of the pilot's chair and cursed under her breath, as she then recoiled from the stinging pain that spread through the nerve endings in her injured hand.

"Damn it! I really bought that whole story about Rafe converting to the Wayist creed. Oh, your'e good, little brother, very good. You even managed to con me into buying into and you even sold Rev that the man who claimed to be the legendary Vikram Singh Kalsa."

"We have been over this before," remarked Tyr from where he had just come onto the bridge in order to take up his position at weapons and operations, "I feel to see what belaboring the point will accomplish."

"Oh, Tyr," remarked Beka in a distracted manner. "I didn't see you come in. I can take being out-conned, even by my own flesh and blood. But do you know what the real kicker is here? It's the fact that he took the Maru! My ship!"

Tyr considered the matter and then after a minute or two he replied: "Leave that to the side for a minute and consider this. Did you or do not confirm that he confessed to being a double agent for the Free Trade Alliance and not for the Restorian terrorists?"

"Either way, it does not excuse what he did," replied Beka sullenly but the tension in her back and shoulder muscles gradually subsided.

"I realize that." Tyr sighed and folded his arms over his massive chest. "However I am not talking about placing the blame."

Beka sighed and ruffled her hands through her tousled blond curls.

"Why didn't he come to me if he was in a tight spot and knew the danger that the fake Kalsa represented to the Waysists?" She dropped her hands to her sides and then returned Tyr's steady dark gaze with her own.

"I know how important family is to Neitzchieans... Oh, screw the hell if know what he was thinking. After everything we just went through in order to safe both Rafe, the refugees, not to mention the ship.. I'm just glad it's over."

"Well, as to your first question, I cannot answer that," replied Tyr but perhaps this might shed some light on the matter." Tyr reached into a pocket of his shirt and pulled out an sealed old-fashioned white envelope crossing over from the weapons station to the helm and then handed over the envelope.

"Is that from Rafe?" she asked even as she took it from him.

"Hmm, obviously."

Beka smiled a bit sheepishly when the realization struck her rather belatedly that she was carrying on a bit like a fool and then flashed Tyr a much more confident smile before she slit open the envelope with a fingernail and slid open the flap. Inside were two pages of paper hand written in her brother's well-remembered hand.

_Dear Sis._

_I know we did not get off to a great start and I know you are more than likely furious with me and even more so that I endangered your ship and your friends aboard the Andromeda; and for that I deeply apologize._

_If time and circumstances ever permit and we manage to cross paths once more; I promise to make it up to you. In fact, I cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye._

_Do you remember how when we were kids we used to come up with that old anachronistic promise to each other. I mean it; I really do. I am glad that you managed to hook up with such a great group of people._

_I could almost be envious of you, almost. But how could I begrudge my big sis anything that made her happy, huh? So I really meant to do this in person, but somehow in all the craziness, and the shooting and the fake out of the Restoration terrorists I never really got around to doing this the right way; the way I probably should have done straight out of the gate._

What I'm trying to say , is I guess. I'm... Damn, I never was very good at this.. apologies, but not to sound all maudlin or anything. I love ya. So Goodbye and good Luck.

Your brother, Rafe.

Beka finished reading the letter and then with a sniff and a crinkling around her eyes stuffed the letter back into the envelope. "Goodbye, Rafe."


End file.
